The Dig
Raynor's Raiders Moebius Foundation |side2= Tal'darim |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay Matt Horner |commanders2= Nyon |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=Drakken laser drill |forces2=Tal'darim Guardians |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} The Dig is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. It requires the Raiders to retrieve another component to an ancient xel'naga device. History Background A expedition detected a component within a xel'naga temple. They informed the Foundation and set up a Drakken laser drill to break through the temple's door. However, the expedition was detected by the Tal'darim, the self-appointed guardians of xel'naga relics. The protoss wiped out the terrans but left their base mostly intact.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. The Foundation became concerned with the lack of further updates from the expedition, and brought in Raynor's Raiders to investigate and help complete the excavation. The Mission The Raiders landed to find the debris of the ill-fated expedition. Crucio siege tanks cleared the way for reactivating the abandoned base and the laser drill. Although the reconnaissance force had encountered Tal'darim patrols, the full extent of the protoss presence became apparent only after the drill began working on the temple door. Executor Nyon ordered his forces to assault the Raiders, and became ever more vehement as the Raiders refused to be dislodged. As the protoss response intensified with heavy units and aircraft, Matt Horner transferred manual control of the laser drill to Raynor; the terrans had realized it was an effective weapon as well as a tool. Despite the Tal'darim's interference, the Raiders broke into the temple and retrieved the component. The Tal'darim Executor vowed not to forget Raynor's desecration threatening that the day of reckoning is coming. For his part, the Raynor was unnerved by the number of powerful and militant groups interested in the components. Tychus Findlay however, brushed off the concerns; only the paycheck mattered. Zeratul's Warning Y2NK4oHot5E Zeratul put the memories of his investigation since Ulaan into the Ihan crystal. During the Second Great War, he covertly boarded Hyperion, flagship of Raynor's Raiders, and met briefly with Jim Raynor. Raynor received the crystal and was urged to review it. The prelate cryptically alluded to the coming struggle with the hybrids, but made clear that Raynor was not to kill Infested Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Aftermath :Main article: ''campaign quotations The Tal'darim now knew of the Raiders interest in the components. They made to reinforce the guard on Typhon XI in anticipation of the terrans' arrival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. Gameplay Several siege tanks on the hills overlooking the path to the player's base with two bunkers will work well for defense. The capacity upgrade for the bunkers is particularly helpful in this mission, as four marines and a marauder will do heavy damage against the protoss. The marauders also slow down the units coming up the ramp, thereby buying more time for the siege tanks to attack before they get there. There is an expansion to the south of the player's base, it is easily defended with bunkers on the low ground and siege tanks on the hill above. Immortals and archons, and later colossi, will appear on the map, pinks appearing on the minimap to alert the player to their presence. The player should prioritize destroying the immortals and colossi first, as the colossi can provide sight to the high ground and attack the tanks. Depending on the size of the enemy army and the strength of the player's defenses, targeting the archons may not be needed. Periodically during the mission air units will attack, both transports, scouts and void rays. On higher difficulties carriers may appear as well. The player can target them with the laser drill, but several goliaths will work as well, especially with their range upgrade. There are three protoss temples that are optional research projects, one in the west and two in the south-east. These temples require the drill to break, which don't take much time. The player must keep a unit near the temples to keep them in sight, if sight of the temple is lost the drill will stop firing. When giving commands to the drill, holding the Shift key to queue commands is helpful. The player must keep in mind to give the order to attack a unit to the drill without holding the Shift key, then hold it for subsequent commands. If Shift is held before giving the order the drill will continue attacking the temple. Whenever it has not been given orders, the drill will go back to drilling into the temple on its own without prompting. Like in Welcome to the Jungle, if the player destroys all the protoss on the map the player automatically wins, but doesn't get an achievement). Achievements Development References Category: Wings of Liberty missions